


star painted cheeks

by first8id



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Short One Shot, Time Skips, jisung has freckles hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/first8id/pseuds/first8id
Summary: jisung isn't too confident about his freckles but it's the thing that made chenle fall in love in the first place.





	star painted cheeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baridalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baridalive/gifts).

when chenle first met jisung is freshmen year jisung didn’t have any freckles. though if u looked really close you could see them through the concealer that jisung would pack on to hide them. over that year the two grew closer and closer together, so the summer arrived they had already made plans for it.

chenle thanks the gods for the idea of going to the pool because without it he would’ve never discovered the best thing in the entire universe. jisung’s freckles. concealer isn’t waterproof, and when jisung wiped the water off his face the concealer came with it. he had audibly gasped when jisung remembered and covered his face with his hands.

“jisung what’s wrong?” chenle asked. the only response he got from jisung was a head shake. “sungie i don’t know what that means, use your words please.”

it took a good fifteen minutes before he pulled his hands away from his face. once he did there were a few tears and a frown. “they’re ugly right?”

chenle wasn’t even listening, he fell on his ass, mentally of course. jisung was beautiful before and he has to admit that he had a tiny crush on him. but now? holy fuck he’s in love. “what? oh, jisung they’re pretty- i mean you’re pretty. i mean-“ 

jisung began to laugh, and chenle swears to god it got brighter. after that jisung stopped covering up his freckles and became a bit more confident about them.

sophomore year, around christmas time, chenle slept over at jisung’s house. they were watching a youtube video about cursed pictures in jisung’s bed before chenle felt a weight on his shoulder. jisung had fallen asleep on his shoulder. _jisung_ fell _asleep_ on his _shoulder_. oho- okay he’s definitely having a breakdown now. 

jisung was a heavy sleeper so he was able to move him off his shoulder onto the pillow. chenle sunk down into the sheets and began to stare at jisung. creepy he admits it, but he looked so calm and cute. jisung’s usually full of emotion face was completely relaxed and ethereal. 

chenle reached out to touch jisung’s face, cupping his cheek and rubbing his thumb back and forth on his freckles. it was almost one in the morning by now and he had to get up a bit early to go to driving school, but like jisung once said “fuck vehicle rights,” when one almost ran him over. 

eventually, he fell asleep, but when he woke up he and jisung were holding hands. he quickly let go but he missed the warmth that used to be on his hand but is now on his face.

near the beginning of junior year, jisung and chenle were studying in chenle’s room. the material was absolutely mind-numbing chenle couldn’t do it anymore. he looked up to see if jisung was also frustrated with it also, but what he was met with was not what he was expecting. the sun was shining through the window onto jisungs newly dyed hair, a nice light pink. his long eyelashes lay on his cheeks as he looked down at the book in his lap, and his freckles splattered on his cheeks like stars.

before could think about what he was actually doing, chenle placed his book down, took jisung’s book out of his hands and places it to the side, took jisungs face in his hands, and leaned in close.

“why do you have to be so beautiful?” chenle was surprised with himself, where did this sudden rush of confidence come from? jisung's freckles were accompanied by a blush. their eyes flickered down to each other's lips and back to their eyes. it was jisung who actually closed the distance and wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled him into his lap.

it was messy at first, rushed and desperate. when you pin on your best friend for two and a half years it gets that way. too much spit and teeth, chenle pushed away to put a stop to it. “okay lets uh, calm down a bit and try again,” chenle said with a slight chuckle. “can i do something?”

jisung responded with a small nod. chenle leaned in by jisungs temple and began peppering kisses all over his freckles. chenle trailed down to jisungs lips and gave his a small peck before pulling away and smirking “i’ve always wanted to do that,” 

they kissed for a good hour after that before deciding to talk about it. one thing was made clear though. its that chenle loves him and his god damn freckles.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u like my small chenji fic  
twitter: @m9rkl33


End file.
